PAREJAS INCONTENIBLES
by La Comadreja
Summary: La adolescencia y sus emociones se despierta en 4 chicos de Gryffindor, pero con un batazo de Hit agarran pareja y pasan a primera base y luego a segunda . . . llegaran a HOME? Analogía beisbolera ACTUALICÉ! 6to. CAPI!
1. Batazo de Hit

Capítulo 1.- _Batazo de Hit._

Regresaban de una clase a campo abierto con la profesora Sprout que había sido en los alrededores del bosque prohibido, habían tenido que bajar un pequeño barranco y estaba siendo difícil subirlo en el regreso.

–¡Vamos chicos, ayúdense unos a otros!- Dijo la profesora Sprout.

Ron acababa subir uno de los montículos más difíciles y detrás de él venían Parvati y Lavender, pero esta última resbaló aparatosamente hasta el suelo. Mientras ella se incorporaba Parvati estiró una mano hacia Ron.

–¿Me ayudas?- Ron la ayudó, y rápidamente detrás de ella estiró las manos Lavender. Un par de metros detrás venía Hermione quien los observaba con la vista fija.

–No Lavender, apoya el pie ahí. ¡Cuidado!- Lavender estaba haciendo que Ron se tardara para no ayudar a Hermione.

–¡Hermione!. ¡Acá!- gritó Harry para ayudarla a subir.

–Mira nada más cómo quedaste, tal vez tengas que ir con Madame Pomfrey- dijo Ron a Lavender mientras le ayudaba a sacudirse. Hermione se volteó juntando los labios con tanta fuerza que parecían sellados.

Cuando volvieron al castillo, tuvieron que ir hasta el dormitorio pues a Ron y a Harry se les había olvidado su libro de Transformaciones. Cuando estuvieron allí el silencio de Hermione era intenso y Harry sabía por qué.

­–Ah, creo que lo deje en la sala común, esperen- Dijo Harry saliendo del dormitorio. La sala común estaba absolutamente vacía y sí, ahí estaba su libro de Transformaciones bajo uno de los sillones. Cuando volvía a la habitación se detuvo antes de entrar pues la voz de Ron y Hermione alcanzaba a oírse antes de llegar.

–¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

–Quieres volver con Lavender ¿no es así?

–¿De dónde sacaste eso!?

–Acabo de verlos, Ron.

–Pues te equivocas.

–¡Entonces no deberías alentarla!

–Hermione…- dijo Ron acercándose a ella –¿Qué te pasa?- ella tenía los ojos húmedos.

–¡Nada, no me pasa nada!- dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta para irse mientras rodaban un par de lágrimas. Pero Ron la detuvo jalándola de un brazo.

–¿Qué pasa? vamos ¡dímelo!

Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Hermione que trataba de desviar su mirada en otra dirección, Ron la tomó por los dos brazos poniéndola de frente a él.

–Hermione…- Ron se acercó a ella y levantó su cara, se miraron por un momento y Ron la besó, con un beso lento pero tan profundo que parecían estar fundiendo sus almas en ese largo beso.

Harry por su parte no sabía que hacer, definitivamente no quería seguir allí pero, tal vez tampoco era prudente dejarlos solos. Ron y Hermione se recargaban sobre uno de los pilares del dosel de la cama de Harry entregados en su apasionado beso.

"_¡Ginny!"_ pensó Harry, pero no era buena idea pues Ginny seguramente estaba en clase y no podría sacarla para eso. Mientras él seguía pensando Ron se movía, llevaba a Hermione a posarse más cómodamente sobre la cama de Harry. Hermione parecía haber olvidado toda esa exagerada conciencia que siempre la había caracterizado, en los brazos de Ron parecía solo una muñeca de trapo.

"_¡Tengo que hacer algo!_" se preocupó Harry, así que bajó rápidamente a la sala común vacía, no había nada allí que pudiera ayudarlo, salió por el retrato de la dama gorda y cerca de ahí alcanzó a ver a Neville.

–¡Neville!

–¡Harry! ¿Qué haces ahí? La profesora McGonagall esta por llegar a clase.

–Neville necesito que… me prestes tu hhumm… ehh, el libro de herbología, aquél de donde sacaste lo de las _branquialgas_. ¡Vamos es urgente!

–Claro Harry pero ¿para que lo necesitas?- dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia dentro.

–Luego te cuento- dijo Harry haciendo sonar más fuerte su voz y resonando sus pasos.

–¿Estás bien Harry?

–Err… no, estoy teniendo problemas con el oído- dijo Harry casi a gritos.

-Ah, ya veo.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta Harry pudo ver como Ron corría hacia su mesita de noche.

–Por aquí lo tengo- dijo Neville mientras entraba despistadamente. Hermione no parecía estar ahí.

–Ron, creo que ya inició la clase de Transformaciones, ¿vamos?- dijo Harry mientras Ron fingía tomar algo de su baúl. Estaba terriblemente nervioso y pálido, tenía una seriedad en el rostro que Harry muy pocas veces había visto.

–¡Espera!- dijo Ron de repente, Harry escuchó tras de él unos muy ligeros pasos que salían. Comprendió que era Hermione quien salía a sus espaldas. Ron la siguió disimuladamente con la mirada. Harry estaba seguro de que había actuado lo justo en el momento justo.

–¿¿Por qué??- le preguntó Ginny cuando se lo contó –Vamos, ¿Qué temías Harry?- Harry no sabía si Ginny lo decía por ingenua o por audaz.

–Mira, ellos se puede decir que ya son adultos, y Hermione es una chica muy inteligente, madura… muy consiente, estoy segura de que habría detenido a Ron antes de llegar muy lejos.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de ello, pero solo lo negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a Ginny.

–Escucha, ellos necesitaban hablar después de eso, es importante, seguramente por la manera en que los has interrumpido su situación será más tensa que la cuerda de un violín y tienes que solucionarlo- dijo Ginny tratando de convencer a Harry.

–¡No, yo no haré eso!!- dijo Harry rotundamente.

–¡Anda! Que se me esta ocurriendo algo- Dijo Ginny mientras saltaba del asiento entusiasmada. –Tal vez necesitemos tu capa invisible, alcánzame en… el salón de encantamientos- y Ginny salió corriendo. Harry no sabía cual era la idea de Ginny y eso lo aterraba un poco.

Harry bajó con la capa invisible puesta y caminó hacia la sala de encantamientos, entró pero no vio a nadie, momentos más tarde llegó Ginny agitada pero contenta.

–¡Ya está! nadie los molestará, he solicitado la sala para practicar.

–Y ¿cómo harás para que ellos lleguen aquí?- preguntó Harry impresionado por la rapidez que siempre ha mostrado Ginny para inventar cosas en situaciones desesperadas.

–Ahora te digo, ya no deben tardar en llegar, ¿la capa?... ¡oh bien! Vámonos.

Pero justo cuando se acercaban a la salida entraron Hermione y Ron detrás de ella. Harry y Ginny no tuvieron más remedio que ubicarse en un lugar seguro.

–¿Sabes para que nos han citado aquí?- preguntó Ron, y Hermione respondió moviendo su cabeza negativamente mientras le daba la espalda. Hubo un largo silencio.

–¿No dirás nada?- preguntó Ron. Hermione se levantó de la silla y volteó a verlo.

–¿Tú no dirás nada?- Ron fue ahora quien se volteó.

–¿Que quieres que diga?

–Lo que sea Ron, pero quiero escuchar algo de ti.

–¿Para qué? Si siempre lo has sabido… siempre has sabido que me tienes loco- Hermione volteó hacia él impresionada. –¡Ahora tú dime algo!- terminó Ron apenado.

–Pero Ron ¿no ha sido claro todo lo que te he demostrado durante todo este tiempo?- Hermione lo miraba a los ojos, él se sonrió.

–Definitivamente me gustan más las demostraciones- dijo Ron en un susurro acercándose a Hermione y la besó. Harry nunca vio a Ron besar así a Lavender.

Harry quería salir de ahí, no entendía como Ginny podía observar sonriendo y festejando como si estuviera en un partido de quidditch, mientras él lo único que quería era no ver.

–¿Qué crees que dirá Harry?- preguntó Hermione un poco preocupada.

–¿Que puede decir?- dijo Ron levantado los hombros –yo le di permiso de andar con mi hermana- Hermione sonrió y dio 3 besitos sobre sus labios sonrosados.

–Bueno, ya veremos mañana- dijo Hermione mientras salían por la puerta.

Cuando ellos hubieron salido Harry se quitó inmediatamente la capa.

–¡¿Genial no crees? ¡No pudo ser mejor!

Él pensaba muchas cosas, tenía varias razones para no sentirse tan feliz como Ginny. Pero ella sabía lo que el silencio de Harry significaba.

–Vamos Harry, no debes ser egoísta, tú nunca estarás solo…- dijo Ginny suavemente mientras miraba a Harry abiertamente a los ojos y después le dio un gran abrazo.

Harry sintió que la sangre corría rápidamente por sus venas, hacia ya tiempo que Harry no había estado tan cerca de Ginny y eso era demasiada tentación. Inevitablemente, influenciado por las demostraciones amorosas de que acababa de se testigo busco sus labios, ella estaba demasiado cerca. Sus labios estaban muy unidos y sentía su corazón latir con fuerza junto al de ella, estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo… del _espacio_…

–¡Harry!­- dijo Ginny reprendiéndolo suavemente.

Harry verdaderamente se había dejado llevar por el momento, prácticamente no se había dado cuenta donde habían ido a parar sus manos.

–Lo siento- dijo Harry retirando sus manos y bajando la cabeza avergonzado. Sabía que Ginny lo miraba y esperaba su enojo. Pero Ginny sonrió y le dijo:

–Ahora sé porque te preocupaba tanto detener a Ron… Anda vamos.

Harry salió aún con la cabeza agachada mientras Ginny lo jalaba de una mano.

**N/A: Y eso que apenas vamos empezando… P dejen reviews!!**


	2. Primera Base

Capítulo 2.- _Primera Base_…

Después de aquél encuentro ambas parejas iniciaron o reiniciaron una relación, Harry al volver a tener a Ginny se sentía por fin pleno, satisfecho, esta vez no seria tan tonto de dejarla. Le hacia falta su compañía, la necesitaba cerca.

Por otro lado Ron y Hermione estaban de estreno disfrutando de un evidente mejor humor, ambos tratando de recuperar todo lo que habían perdido durante tanto tiempo de silencio.

Pero esta es una edad difícil, es complicado controlar lo que se siente, lo que el mismo cuerpo pide, las etapas se pasan, los niveles se suben, los límites se rebasan. Parecía que era el momento adecuado para pasar a: _PRIMERA BASE_.

Harry estaba teniendo problemas, de solo pensar en Dean o Michael, pensaba que Ginny podía tal vez comparar sus besos con los de alguno de ellos y no podía soportarlo, tenía que ser solo él quien ocupara su mente y la estrategia era ir a más. Ginny se olvidaría de los demás besos si Harry tenía una oportunidad.

Harry había ayudado a Ginny a estudiar un rato pero ya la sala común se había quedado sola y Ginny se veía cansada:

–Creo que es suficiente, me irá bien- dijo ella esperanzada.

–Claro que te irá bien, no te preocupes- dijo Harry acariciándole la cara.

Pero Harry que estaba en busca de oportunidades no dudó en que fuera buen momento y se acercó sus labios a los de ella, quien no parecía muy interesada en besarlo en ese momento pues apenas si lo correspondió. Harry con habilidades que ni él mismo se conocía con sus propios labios abrió los de ella e introdujo su lengua hasta encontrar la de Ginny.

No era que nunca lo hubieran hecho, pero aquella vez la intención de él parecía diferente, la besaba sin descanso, y cuando la sintió más dispuesta y relajada, la besó simulando con su lengua la penetración. Ese beso es muy íntimo, ella no pudo evitar excitarse y suspirar. Harry parecía haber_ encontrado el interruptor_. Siguió besándola apasionadamente mientras sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, sintió cada una de sus costillas, tocaba su cabello, iba a su cadera, acariciaba su muslo, apretó sus pechos. Harry podía sentir como ella trataba de interrumpir el momento pero a pesar de todo se dejaba llevar "_solo un poco más_", hasta que lo logró separarse.

­–Ya es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir- dijo Ginny tratando de recuperar el aliento con los labios algo rojos e hinchados. Lo estaba dejando algo prendido así que Harry se desanimó un poco, pero en el fondo sabía que el proceso sería lento.

Por otro lado, después de un par de días, Ron en las mismas condiciones buscaba mayor acercamiento con Hermione, situación que se daba para ellos aquella tarde. Ron había subido a buscar a Hermione a la biblioteca para pasar la tarde juntos pero entonces la vio que ella ya venia de regreso.

Se encontraron y caminaron juntos hacia la sala común, pero Ron la sorprendió jalándola de la mano hacia un pasillo oscuro, Hermione sonrío pensando que Ron solo quería besarla pícaramente, pero él quería todo lo que ella estuviera dispuesta a darle en ese momento. La jaló, la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano la tomo por las mejillas, acercó sus labios a los de ella pero, sólo respiró su aliento, suavemente con los labios abiertos acariciaba los de ella como si quisiera robarle el alma.

Ron nunca había hecho eso y provocó el efecto esperado, Hermione ansió tanto su beso que suavemente pasó su lengua por entre los labios de Ron. Sus lenguas se encontraron en el camino y bailaron, se abrazaron, se acariciaron. Ron pudo sentir la piel erizada de ella, esa sensación los envolvía. El pelirrojo ocupó sus manos en explorar el cuerpo de Hermione, sus manos bajaron hasta llegar a su cadera, ella no pareció protestar así que continuó. Colocó sus manos de lleno en sus nalgas, las acariciaba, las apretaba. De pronto la tomó con tanta fuerza que la levantó del piso, las piernas de ella instintivamente rodearon la cintura de Ron. Se recargaron contra la pared, jadeaban. La besaba ansiosamente en el cuello mientras ella paseaba las manos por la espalda de Ron, por su cabello; pero después de acariciarlo un poco, empujó hasta separarlo.

–Ooh… Ron… vámonos- dijo Hermione casi sin aire, Ron la bajó mientras la observaba con expresión febril en la cara.

**N/A: Ah que maravillosas épocas no?... esos son los mejores momentos de noviazgo .**


	3. El Strike

Capítulo 3.- _El Strike_.

Lo difícil en las situaciones físicas es que después de haberlo iniciado, las próximas veces vuelves a intentarlo. Era verdaderamente terrible estar a solas con ella, sentir su cuerpo entre sus manos y besarla para luego despedirse. Peor aún, llegar a la habitación donde Ron lo esperaba o platicar con él, y que ni siquiera se imaginara que lo que más deseaba era tener a su hermana.

Ron empezaba a tener sospechas, cuando estaban solos ahora Harry hablaba poco, se distraía con facilidad, le resultaba difícil concentrarse y cuando hablaban sobre los horcruxes pensaba que pronto tendría que enfrentarlo y le preocupaban demasiadas cosas.

A mediados del mes Ginny cumpliría 17 años, Hermione pensó en realizar una pequeña fiesta para celebrar su mayoría de edad. A Harry y a Ron les pareció excelente idea, así que iniciaron con preparativos sorpresa para aquél día. Ése estaba siendo un excelente pretexto para que la amistad con Ron, que Harry tanto apreciaba, volviera a ser la de siempre con mucha comunicación y planes juntos.

Pero lo que le sucedía a Harry con Ginny, se cocía aparte, no tenía nada que ver con Ron.

Aquella tarde habían terminado con el entrenamiento de quidditch, todos se fueron despidiendo poco a poco, hasta quedar solos Harry y Ginny. Se quedaron platicando un poco sobre el entrenamiento, sobre cómo Ron estaba sintiéndose mucho más seguro y por consecuencia mejorando significativamente; para después –_claro_- dar paso a una sesión de besos. Se besaban muy suavemente, con una gran ternura, Harry se esforzaba por no perder el control y ser brusco, a Ginny eso le gustaba mucho más. Estaban recargados sobre la mesa de exposiciones de Capitán de Harry; él dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella hasta que pronto estuvieron acostados sobre la mesa con las piernas entrecruzadas. Harry besaba con amplia libertad a Ginny, la tocaba a su antojo, besaba su cuello y empezó a desabotonar su blusa del uniforme, la abrió y por encima del sostén tocó sus pechos, los empujaba hacia arriba impulsado por el deseo y besaba los bordes con ansiedad.

¡Track! La puerta se abrió, era Ron.

Ginny se levantó rápidamente tratando de abotonarse la blusa pero no acertaba, sus dedos temblaban, miraba buscando los botones y miraba hacia Ron que los veía a uno y otro lleno de furia. Ron tomó una túnica y se la aventó a Ginny en el pecho gritándole:

–¡Cúbrete!

La jaló del brazo llevándola hacia afuera sin dejar de mirar a Harry fríamente.

Ginny en otras ocasiones se había enfrentado a Ron para defender su privacidad pero en aquél momento no se sentía capaz, así que se dejo llevar por su hermano.

Harry por su parte, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, simplemente no podía ser cierto. Ron su mejor amigo no le perdonaría jamás lo que acababa de presenciar, ¿qué hacer? o ¿qué decir para justificarse? A pesar de que Harry de alguna manera sabía que Ron conocía porque había vivido la sensación apremiante del deseo, no por eso disculparía que Harry lo viviera con su hermana. Pero Harry no podía perder la amistad de Ron… _ni a Ginny_.

Harry llegó un rato más tarde a la sala común donde lo esperaba ansiosa Hermione, que al verlo llegar lo bombardeo a preguntas.

–¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?. ¿Dónde estabas?. ¿Sabes qué le pasó a Ron?

–¿A Ron??- pregunto Harry intrigado.

–Si a Ron, algo le pasa. Me lo crucé hace unos minutos con unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, iba hacia fuera del castillo. Parecía que no me oía, brillaban sus ojos y no se si estaba furioso o profundamente decepcionado. "_Seguramente las dos cosas_" pensó Harry.

–¿No viste a Ginny?- preguntó Harry.

–No, no la he visto, pero ¿no vas a hacer algo?. ¡Harry es tu mejor amigo! Seguramente te necesita.

Se detuvo un momento, no sabía qué era lo mas conveniente de hacer en ese momento, si dejar que estuviera solo un poco o tratar de hablar con él. No quería perder su amistad, tendría que arriesgarse.

–Hazme un favor, busca a Ginny y quédate con ella. _Yo_… iré a buscar a Ron, creo saber donde está- dijo Harry para después salir por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Sabía que estaría refugiado en la casa de los gritos, ese último año en ocasiones cuando querían alejarse de todo y estar un poco a solas se iban a platicar ahí.

Cuando Harry llegó, oyó como una botella era aventada al suelo, sin duda era él. Harry sintió miedo, podía ser el fin de su amistad. Entró con cuidado, Ron estaba tirado en el piso bebiendo, ya estaba algo tomado, cuando lo vio tomo rápidamente una botella e hizo el gesto de lanzarla. Harry no se movió, lo merecía. Se quedó ahí parado sin hablar, Ron volvió a la botella y bebió de ella.

–¿A qué viniste?

Harry guardó silencio un momento y se sinceró: –No se qué decirte… pero mis intenciones son las mejores…

–Si claro, ya me di cuenta- dijo Ron burlándose –¡TIENE 16 AÑOS HARRY, 16 . . .!

Harry habría querido justificarse de algún modo, pero era cierto, tal vez se había excedido, pero ¿Cómo controlarse? Bajó la cabeza y tomó una de las botellas que había y se sentó también el piso a beber, no dijo nada más.

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, volteó a la cama de Ron y vio que seguía profundamente dormido. Bajó con la intención de hablar con Ginny pero con quien se encontró fue con Hermione.

–¡Harry!. ¿Que pasó? Hablé con Ginny, me lo contó todo.- dijo Hermione con voz preocupada.

–Nada, no volverá a hablarme, supongo que lo traicioné.- respondió Harry.

–No, no, yo hablaré con él y verás que…

–No. No lo hagas. Oye, ¿qué te dijo Ginny?. ¿Qué le dijo a ella?

–Pues, tampoco le habla, dijo que en todo el camino no le dirigió la palabra; se encargó de dejarla aquí completamente vestida y se fue por las cervezas.

Durante el transcurso de las clases Hermione no dejó solo a Ron, Harry se sentó con Neville o con Parvati pero notó que incluso con Hermione hablaba muy poco. Por la noche, mientras la sala común estaba llena, Harry simulaba que hacía su tarea pero no perdía de vista a Ron y Hermione; y a Ginny… _ni siquiera había podido hablar con ella_. De pronto notó que salían por el retrato Ginny y Ron. Harry admiraba profundamente el valor de Ginny, no conocía a otra chica igual.

Después de pocos días llegó el cumpleaños de Ginny, la fiesta que ellos habían planeado no pudo realizarse pero por la mañana empezó a recibir felicitaciones y regalos. Al cruzase en la sala común Harry se acercó a Ginny un poco tímido pues detrás de él venia Ron y le dio un abrazo y un beso acompañado de un lindo regalo. Ron por su parte, se acercó a ella y también la abrazó, él iba a separarse rápido pero Ginny lo retuvo un poco más, Ron correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron así un momento y después se soltaron, y esbozando una leve sonrisa Ron le dio una palmada a Harry en la espalda. Su amistad se restableció poco a poco, algo en lo que Hermione o Ginny, o las dos, ayudaron para que Ron aceptara que Ginny ya era mayor de edad; _y que pues_… había dejado de ser una niña y no se quedaría como _una flor sin macha_ por siempre…

**N/A: OK actualizaré pronto xDD, gracias mil por seguir esta historia… **


	4. Una base más

Capítulo 4.- _Una base más_...

Después de aquél lamentable disgusto entre los amigos, su amistad se había reanudado y siguió tan fuerte como siempre acompañado tanto del noviazgo de Ron como del de Harry, y habían pasado unas semanas maravillosas disfrutando de su noviazgo. Harry por su parte había notado que Ginny ocasionalmente volvía a ser aquella chica tímida que Harry recordaba de años atrás, incluso podría estarse sintiendo inhibida por lo sucedido con Ron, pero de cualquier manera Harry había descubierto que ella no era tan experimentada como sus temores le habían hecho pensar, pero con él pronto empezaría a saber lo que eran las caricias en serio.

La navidad estaba próxima y las vacaciones con ellas, Harry y Hermione estaban invitados a pasarlas con los Weasley así que partieron de la chimenea de la profesora McGonagall a la Madriguera. Ahí iniciaron las vacaciones con mucha diversión, jugaron un poco al quidditch, al snap explosivo, etc., pero eran pocos en casa, ya que Fred y George tenían mucho trabajo pues la gente quería regalar muchos de sus productos y no podrían dejar el negocio. Bill y Fleur seguían pasando una temporada en Francia con la familia de ella, y Charlie seguía en Rumania y ese año no podría ir a casa. Así que sólo estaban ellos cuatro y los padres de Ron.

–Buenos días mamá- dijo Ron bostezando una mañana mientras entraba junto con Harry a la cocina.

–Buenos Días Señora- saludó Harry.

–Buenos días chicos, ahorita les doy su desayuno, permítanme. ¡Ay, cómo me hace falta Ginny aquí en la cocina!.

–¿Dónde está?- preguntó Ron intrigado.

–Esas chicas deben haberse pasado la noche platicando, ¡aún no se levantan!

–¡¡Vamos a despertarlas!!- dijo Ron entusiasmado mirando a Harry y salieron volando de la cocina.

–No… ¡Hey! Chicos, ¡no vayan a entrar en el cuarto de las chicas!… ¡TOQUEN LA PUERTA PRIMEROOOOOO!...- La señora Weasley tal vez hubiera salido tras ellos si no hubiera tenido el desayuno en el fuego.

Al llegar Ron tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Entonces empujaron la puerta suavemente tratando de no despertarlas pero Hermione se removió ligeramente al sentir que entraban en la habitación. Traía una blusa de tirantes ajustada y un pantalón de pijama, las sábanas la cubrían hasta la cintura. Del otro lado, Ginny con la cama toda revuelta y medio descubierta vestía un camisón ligero y empezaba a despertar cuando ellos dieron los primeros pasos al acercarse. Ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos por lo lindas y sobre todo _tiernas_ que les parecían sus doncellas al despertar, pero disimularon su deslumbramiento.

Ron les preguntó por qué se habían trasnochado, quería saber de qué habían estado hablando tanto durante la noche, pero ninguna de ellas dijo nada. Mientras los chicos trataban de persuadirlas para que dijeran lo que habían estado haciendo, Ginny y Hermione comenzaron a arreglar la habitación. La luz entraba por la ventana produciendo un efecto mágico. Atravesaba el camisón de Ginny y las pijamas de Hermione trasluciendo completamente sus siluetas. Ron había empezado a contener la respiración mientras que a Harry se le secaba la boca por hiperventilación.

Durante la Nochebuena estuvieron platicando en una velada agradable, escucharon música y todo pero la verdad había estado poco animada, hacían falta todos lo demás. La mamá de Ron estaba muy cansada pues ella se había encargado de todo para esa noche, pero era evidente su cansancio por la noche.

–No te preocupes mamá, yo lo hago- dijo Ginny –quedará limpio, ya no es mucho lo que falta.

–Ay Ginny hija, te lo agradezco mucho. Buenas Noches- y los señores subieron a sus habitaciones.

–Yo también me voy, ahí nos vemos- se despidió Ron que parecía que ya iba dormido.

–¿Qué hay que hacer?- dijo Hermione diligentemente.

–No, no te preocupes Hermione, ya prácticamente no es nada, váyanse a dormir.

–Bien, buenas noches- Hermione no insistió pues comprendió que talvez querían estar a solas ella y Harry.

–Ya prácticamente estoy acabando… si te quieres ir a dormir…

–¿Quieres que me vaya?

Ginny no quería que se fuera pero el comportamiento que iba teniendo Harry hacia ella cada vez era más libre, se podría decir que incluso osado. No era que a ella le molestara, pero si le preocupaba, la estaba llevando a vivir cosas que la hacían sentir lo que nunca había sentido.

Después de que terminaron de limpiar la cocina comenzaron a besarse, la casa se hallaba en silencio, no parecía haber nadie más allí. Ellos poco a poco tomaban más confianza en sus encuentros amorosos, Harry podía sentir como ella, ya también dejaba correr las manos por su espalda y como exhalaba agitada en sus oídos cuando besaba su cuello.

Amaba el olor a flores que Ginny emanaba de su piel, necesitaba seguir ese olor, lo buscaba en su piel. Pronto se encontró tirando tan fuerte del cuello de su suéter que parecía que lo rompería, evidentemente no había que jalarlo más… _había que quitarlo_. Harry lo hizo, debajo del suéter, Ginny no traía más que una blusa delgada de tirantes a manera de ropa interior. La acariciaba, se deleitó sintiendo su tibio cuerpo bajo sus manos. Harry sentía que no podía detenerse.

Ella se encontraba entre el dilema de estar en su casa, con sus padres y lo que Harry la estaba haciendo sentir. El monstruo que habitaba en las entrañas de Harry se avivaba, pero se despertaba una poco _más abajo _de sus entrañas. De pronto ¡_oh, no_!, _Ruidos_.

Ginny buscó rápidamente su suéter y Harry se asomó por un rincón, alguien parecía haber entrado al baño. Sentía como si hubiera tenido una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo. Él sabía que habían trascendido la línea, que talvez se había excedido dejándose llevar por lo que su cuerpo había necesitado sin pensar muy bien si lo que hacía era correcto o no. Cuando volteó Ginny lo miró fugazmente para luego desviar su mirada, estaba avergonzada y él también lo estuvo.

En los días siguientes Harry se dio cuenta de que lo sucedido había afectado mucho a Ginny, se mostraba nerviosa, avergonzada, insegura y además estando en su casa, sentía que traicionaba a su familia comportándose así allí. Harry había intentado hablarlo con ella, pero ella evadía el tema.

Una tarde decidieron pasear por las cercanías de la Madriguera. Se hallaban sentados en el pasto besándose suavemente, pero fueron aumentando un poco más. Ero esta vez ella estaba siendo un poco más audaz que de costumbre, si ella seguía así, no sabía hasta donde podrían llegar en ese momento.

Cada vez que él profundizaba en aquellos besos se volvía loco. Fue dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella, pecho contra pecho, cadera contra cadera, sus piernas habían quedado entrecruzadas, pero él colocó la pierna que tenía fuera junto con la otra quedando entre las piernas de ella. Él tenía las manos en su cadera, tocaba su pierna y le restregaba su cuerpo, _mostrándo__le_ lo que estaba sintiendo.

Ginny estaba acalorada como la vez anterior, podía sentir su boca besándola en los labios, en el cuello, paseándose de un lado a otro y sus manos tocando completamente su cuerpo.

–Espera… Harry… espera, por favor- dijo ella empujándolo suavemente. –Creo que… no es el momento, debemos aprender a controlarnos Harry, esto… no… no está bien.

Él agachó la cabeza, comprendía que se había dejado llevar, pero también sabía que ella lo deseaba y eso era lo que lo había alentado a llegar hasta ese punto.

–Lo siento, no quise faltarte, pero…

–No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Pero… ya habrá tiempo después…

A Harry le sorprendió esta respuesta de ella sobre todo la mirada coqueta que la acompañó. Ron y Hermione no se miraban por ahí cerca, así que Harry se sintió afortunado de haberse detenido, porque si Ron hubiera aparecido cuando estaba bajo el enorme poder de la lujuria… probablemente tendría varios dientes menos, y no estaba como para arriesgarse a otro problema con él.

Lo que Harry no sabía era que estaba muy lejos de ese peligro. Ron estaba viviendo en sí mismo esa experiencia con _no menos_ intensidad.

Esta pareja se encontraba propinándose un bastante generoso _faje_ a la sombra de un gran árbol no muy cercano a la otra pareja. Eso lo había hecho Ron a propósito precisamente porque tenía ya muy clara la intención de aprisionar a Hermione en algún lugar bello y romántico. Así que el pelirrojo siguiendo sus impulsos masculinos tenía a su novia más despeinada que de costumbre y víctima de una apretado abrazo.

La besaba insistentemente y le chupeteaba con su mejor técnica los lóbulos de las orejas hasta casi arrancarle los aretes. Hermione únicamente acertaba a poder seguir respirando, tenía casi 10 minutos tratando de decirle a Ron que era hora de irse pero aún no encontraba las palabras dentro de su cabeza… ni el aire suficiente para hablar.

A últimas fechas Hermione le había empezado a tener cierto miedo a Ron. Desde que le tocó ser testigo de su romance con Lavender se había dado cuenta de que parecía un chico apasionado, pero no sabía lo que era vivirlo con él. Ahora entendía porque Lavender se había _enamorado_ tanto de él. Su mayor temor era que cuando estaba con él no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para decirle que no. También deseaba que Ron siguiera e incluso le daban unas fuertes ganas de participar en el agasajo, pero ella sabía que si además lo estimulaba, sería imposible detenerse después, _ambos_.

Es por ello que esa tarde cuando se quedaron solos y Ron se acercó a ella para iniciar una sesión de besos que ella sabía que podía ser interminable, sus manos temblaban. Y cuando Ron se siguió con su cuello y sus orejas, hacía un enorme esfuerzo por tratar de controlarse. Se sentía demasiado bien en sus brazos.

Fue entonces cuando esta vez, los que se acercaron caminando fueron Harry y Ginny. Cuando ambos vieron a los acalorados novios voltearon a verse, Harry se ruborizó mientras que Ginny se sonrió muy pícaramente. Harry sabía que aprovecharía para picar a Ron pero a él no le parecía buena idea, era mejor no fastidiarlo. La detuvo con la mano y decidió toser suavemente.

Pero los chicos ni siquiera escucharon ni parecían haber sentido su presencia. Ron volvía a meterse en el cuello de Hermione con hambre de vampiro provocando un sonoro jadeo en ella. La sangre en la cara de Harry amenazaba con salir mientras que Ginny estaba por destornillarse de risa.

–¡Qué bonito! Que bueno que Hermione no tiene hermanos, ¿verdad Harry?- dijo Ginny a voz en cuello cargada de ironía.

Harry estaba tan avergonzado como Ron, le daba mucha pena sorprender a su amigo en esas condiciones. Él sabía lo que se sentía y no se lo deseaba a nadie, pero evidentemente Ginny y Ron se llevaban fuerte y prefirió no intervenir y dedicarse a mirar las aves que cruzaban el cielo.

Ron y Hermione deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se abriera y desaparecer pero no había remedio, lo único que les quedaba era poner cara de "_estábamos platicando_" y seguir a los otros dos en absoluto silencio. Ginny se miraba radiante con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**N/A: Eeehhh!! Actualicé!! Jajaja Celebremos!! Espero que me dejen muchos reviews porque si no, no subo capi xDD, todavía pueden haber strikes y bases, llegarán a meter carrera??**


	5. Segundo strike

**Segundo Strike.**

Después de que Ginny jugara muy bien su oportunidad de avergonzar a Ron, él parecía haberse mantenido como buen chico. Ahora ambos habían sido avergonzados y expuestos. Según Ginny la situación se había emparejado y seguramente ahora Ron había comprendido que ambos estaban pasando por las mismas etapas en sus respectivos noviazgos.

Pero para Ron había sido especial la forma en la que Ginny había disfrutado el sorprenderlo y además decir esa frase…"_qué bueno que Hermione no tiene hermanos_". Esa parte era la que había dejado huella en el pelirrojo. En algún instante en su cabeza había aparecido algún chico fornido con cabello castaño alborotado dirigiéndose hacia él con furia asesina. Lo bueno es que ese chico no existía.

Aunque quienes realmente padecían estos abochornantes momentos eran Harry y Hermione, quienes sin deberla ni temerla eran tan expuestos como sus respectivas parejas y además poniendo sus amistades en situaciones tan tensas que a veces se preguntaban por qué los Weasley no podían ser simplemente hermanos normales, pero ambos al ser hijos únicos no tenían idea de si era normal ese comportamiento entre hermanos.

Luego de esta breve temporada de festejos en sus casas, los alumnos deben volver a Hogwarts y La Madriguera se volvió a quedar únicamente con los padres Weasley, quienes despidieron a los chicos desde la chimenea.

Volver al castillo de Hogwarts le parecía a Harry como volver de nuevo a su casa. Era cierto que para él su verdadera familia era la Weasley y que La Madriguera era de alguna manera también su casa, pero en esos momentos, en estos en donde La madriguera era más bien casa de sus suegros que la casa de su mejor amigo, él prefería estar lejos; donde Ginny pudiera sentirse un poco más… _relajada_. Un lugar que tuviera muchos lindos rincones obscuros donde poder besuquearse con su novia.

Ron por el contrario se sentía exactamente al revés. Él prefería mil veces más la madriguera. Al menos La madriguera y sus alrededores eran conocidos por él como la palma de su mano. Había infinidad de pequeños escondidos lugares, dentro de la casa y fuera… los patios cercanos, la laguna, el ático, su recámara… en fin. Ahora estando en la escuela Hermione volvería a conectarse con los libros y el estudio y él pasaría a un segundo término. Ron pensaba que luchar con un libro además de ser extraño, era injusto. Aunque seguía teniendo a su favor que Hermione parecía bastante menos _nerd_ que antes.

En los días que siguieron a su llegada los chicos no tardaron en hacer presas a sus novias, no estaba en sus planes dar pasos a atrás respecto a lo avanzado dentro de su noviazgo obviamente.

A Harry le sucedió que un par de días después de haber llegado. Venían del Gran Comedor después de la cena y Harry había encontrado muy romántico acurrucarse en un rincón del pasillo camino a su Sala Común. Pero a la hora de profundizar sus besos Ginny se había puesto retraída. Harry pensó que algo pasaba y se detuvo para mirarla un poco, pero al hacerlo ella le sonrió dulcemente. Entonces Harry se confundió, ¿le estaba tomando el pelo? ¿por qué diablos no le correspondía apasionadamente como él esperaba? Harry se sintió un poco molesto porque no encontraba una razón para que Ginny estuviera fría con él y arremetió con vigor hacia ella. Situación que por el contrario puso más fría a Ginny sin comprender el por qué de su actitud un tanto agresiva.

–Harry, ¿Pasa algo?

–No lo sé, dímelo tú.

–¿Harry…? - Ginny lo miraba con extrañeza, su manera de responder había sido… rara.

Harry se había molestado casi instantáneamente, y además con una fuerza como pocas veces. No entendía por qué, sólo por gusto, ella se había portado fría y ahora era ella quien preguntaba si pasaba algo. ¿Por qué si veía que él estaba ardiente ella solo jugaba, por qué?

–¿Vamos a la Sala?- preguntó Ginny mientras seguía observando la extraña expresión de Harry. Él la soltó bruscamente y se encaminaron hacia la Sala.

La respuesta era sencilla, mientras Harry la había llevado sospechosamente hacia aquél rincón, Cho Chang iba del brazo de Michael Corner y mientras él no paraba de hablar, Cho no había despegado la vista sobre hacia donde se dirigían Harry y ella, Ginny le había sostenido la mirada y… si, la había sacado de concentración; pero eso no tenía porque ser grave. No para que Harry se pusiera así. ¡Demonios! ¿Quererlo y apasionarse con él la obligaba siempre a estar como una brasa?? Ginny también comenzó a sentirse molesta y al llegar se fue directamente a su habitación.

Harry se aventó en el sillón al lado de Ron con su atufada expresión y en silencio. Ron no tenía mejor cara. Ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de hablar… peor aún, Ron no quería preguntarle a Harry qué pasaba, seguramente no querría saber la respuesta.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Hermione? – preguntó finalmente Harry después de unos minutos.

–Arriba.

–¿Problemas?

–Deberes… _deberes, deberes y más deberes_.

–Ella siempre ha sido así Ron, no deberías extrañarte. En las vacaciones te dedicó bastante tiempo… - Su amigo sabría entender a qué se refería.

Ron lo miró en respuesta con la ceja alzada.

–A ti no te pasa lo mismo, ¿no?

–Pues ahora que lo mencionas te diré que te equivocas.- Dijo Harry y volteó hacia otro punto mientras observaba con desinterés a dos chicas de cuarto practicando hechizos locomotores.

–Ginny no es esquiva contigo. – Continuó Ron entre desconfiado e interesado.

–Ay Ron, tú qué sabes… - dijo Harry aún con su expresión enfadada.

–Pues cuando los encontré no me pareció muy esquiva…

Harry rodó los ojos y suspiró profundamente –Pero… _no sabes lo que me costó_…- Harry dijo eso último muy bajo y tratando de desviar su cara en una dirección lejana.

–Me alegro, jaja ¡me alegro que te la ponga difícil!

–Eso ya lo sé. Tú te alegras de mis tristezas. – finalizó Harry mientras sonreía divertido e incrédulo de que había podido hablar aunque fuera muy someramente con Ron acerca de su relación.

A Harry le frustraba un poco el hecho de que siendo Ron su mejor amigo, ninguno de los dos pudiera sentir la confianza de platicar a cerca de sus relaciones, comentar lo que sentían, aconsejarse un poco… Hacerlo con Ron parecía absolutamente imposible y Ron por su parte se apenaba ante la posibilidad de platicar sus intimidades con Hermione a Harry pues después de todo, ellos tres se conocían demasiado y Ron no quería que la visión de Harry sobre Hermione cambiara. Pero habría sido bueno poder compartirlo.

Ambos habían pensado acerca de eso, sobre todo ahora que parecían tener ciertos problemillas con ellas, ahora les habría venido bien un consejo o un poco de orientación, sobre todo teniendo la enorme ventaja de que ambos conocían bien a sus respectivas novias. Es decir, Harry podía aconsejar a cerca de Hermione y Ron habría podido hacerlo sobre Ginny, pero ninguno se atrevería a comentarlo. No en serio.

¡Esa es la enorme ventaja de ser mujer! Que las mujeres no se sienten así en ningún momento y no tienen empacho en hablar y aconsejarse sea quien sea el sujeto en cuestión y saben aprovechar la ventaja antes mencionada a favor de quienes aprecian. Tal y como lo hicieron Hermione y Ginny esa misma noche.

Hermione se encontraba bufando contrariada y rascándose la cabeza mientras hurgaba en un libro y escribía sobre un pergamino. Después de haberse quitado el uniforme Ginny sintió curiosidad y se acercó a su amiga.

–¿Qué tanto bufas, mujer?

–Es que quiero terminar esto pero no me puedo concentrar… y de seguro Ron ha de estar enojado allá abajo. ¿Lo viste? ¿Seguía allí?.

–Si, estaba abajo, pero no te preocupes, Harry se quedó con él.

Hermione volteó hacia Ginny y la miró mortificada. –Estaba enojado ¿verdad?.

–¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Están peleados?

–Eso creo…- dijo Hermione después de un suspiro.

Ginny la miró un poco exasperada presintiendo la razón de sus preocupaciones y se sentó sobre la cama de la castaña.

–¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

–Ya lo debes imaginar… - dijo Hermione haciendo a un lado definitivamente su tarea y desviando la mirada con cierto escrúpulo.

–Ay ese Ron… no sé por qué te mortificas y le haces caso. ¡Que se aguante! Es un posesivo. Si lo sabré yo. – Dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos.

–Quiere que esté todo el tiempo con él, no quiere que haga tareas ni nada, nada más que esté con él y yo no quiero descuidar mis estudios Ginny. De por sí que ya me he vuelto muy débil por su culpa… si sigo así me expulsarán y yo…

–No exageres amiga, está difícil que te expulsen. Tú sólo… mantente firme. Que mi hermanito se aguante y en vez de darte la lata, se ponga a hacer sus deberes también.

–¡Que gran ventaja tienes tú con Harry! Él no es tan…

–Ufff Hermione, ¡eso pensaba yo!

–No. ¡No me digas que Harry se te pone pesado!

–Mujer, nos acabamos de… bueno tal vez no "pelear", pero se enojó porque no le respondí mucho a sus besos. Iba pasando Cho y nos zorreaba como… ¡zorra que es! Total que yo tenía la cabeza en otro lado y como él andaba con _ganitas_, pues se enojó. – Comentó Ginny hacia su amiga.

–¿Me estás hablando de Harry, Harry Potter, mi amigo el de lentes?

–Ese mero.

–Pero si Harry me parecía tan sangre de atole… ¿será tan calenturiento como Ron?

–Yo creo que sí. – afirmó Ginny con una expresión enfática en la cara –Y también es medio posesivo, no creas… pero a Ron no hay quien le gane. No te lo niego. Pero hoy Harry si me sacó de onda. Me desconcertó, no sé qué hacer.

–Pues nada. Hay que portarnos tan normales. Creo que están muy creídos porque nos dieron en… _puntos débiles_. Nosotras tenemos derecho a disfrutar de sus besos pero también lo tenemos a no siempre estar de humor para eso y ellos tienen que aprenderlo. Y nos conviene dejarlo claro desde ahora.

Ambas chicas se fueron con una reflexión qué hacer sobre la almohada. No pensaban darles un lección en particular pues tampoco querían perderse de esos buenos momentos con ellos pero si en algún momento la situación no era tan ardiente como ellos esperaban se encargarían de que les quedara clara su posición.

Dado que ninguna de las parejas había tenido una real "_pelea_" la situación al día siguiente continuó relativamente normal, no había motivo para hacer de las diferencias de la noche anterior algo más grave. Por lo que para la tarde Ron estaba ya deseando invitar a Hermione a hacer una larga ronda de prefectos por los rincones más apartados del castillo. El incidente que le había cortado tan abruptamente Ginny antes de regresar de las vacaciones lo había dejado con la sensación de que Hermione podía ceder fácilmente y no quería perder la oportunidad de intentarlo y reanudar aquél encuentro.

–Y… ¿qué harás más tarde? – Preguntó Ron a Hermione cuando lograron quedarse a solas en el salón después de su última clase al tiempo que rozaba su larga nariz sobre el suave cutis de ella.

–Haré mi ensayo de Historia de la Magia. – respondió Hermione resignada a la pelea que se avecinaba.

­–¿!Me estás tomando el pelo Hermione?! ¡Eso me dijiste ayer! – respondió el pelirrojo visiblemente molesto.

–Ya lo sé Ron, pero no lo terminé. Y es para mañana.

–¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? Me estás evadiendo…

–No seas tonto Ron, no lo hago. Mira, vamos a hacer algo. Vamos a la biblioteca, hacemos la tarea ahí, ambos. Y después vamos a donde tú quieras.

Hermione dijo esto convencida de que era la mejor manera de arreglarlo. Ese ensayo también era tarea de Ron, él debía hacerlo también. Ella deseaba también irse por ahí pero deseaba hacerlo sin ningún pendiente para, después de todo, disfrutar mucho más los húmedos besos de Ron sobre su cuello.

–Y ¿por qué he de ser siempre yo el último? Todo en tu vida está antes que yo, siempre…

–Ron no te pongas así, por Merlín. Si nos aplicamos acabaremos esto en una hora.

–Entonces vamos ahora… y después hacemos el ensayo. Al cabo es _si es tan breve,_ lo podemos hacer en la noche.

–Ron… OK.- Cedió la castaña al fin.

Ron se encargó de llevarla a un lugar muy lindo en las cercanías del campo de quidditch. Ron estaba mostrándose como el chico que le gusta "el _contacto_ al aire libre" ante Hermione. El problema era que ella ya iba contrariada y él un poco resentido. La situación estaba algo forzada y ambos podían sentirlo pero en Ron podía más su tesón que su sentido común.

Llegaron al lugar destinado y Ron sin pérdida alguna de tiempo la abrazó y comenzó a besarla. La castaña sabia que ese era el propósito principal de su encuentro y eso la hizo sentirse más incómoda aún. En las ocasiones anteriores Ron había sido lo suficientemente creativo como para disimularlo un poco. La había sorprendido, o había por lo menos iniciado con una plática haciendo parecer que se interesaba en algo más que besuquearla, pero ahora, todo era tan evidente, tan directo, tan… _poco romántico_; que pronto se encontró rechazando la insistente lengua de Ron en su boca, quien ante la reacción de la castaña movió su blanco hacia uno de confirmada debilidad: su cuello. Lo cual sintió ella como una patente traición.

Sí, la castaña se había estremecido ante los primeros chupetones de su novio pero eso la había hecho rabiar más. Eso era obligarla a calentarse solo porque a él le daba la gana. Ante los ojos de Hermione era prácticamente un abuso sexual.

–No Ron… Esto no funciona así. – dijo la castaña zafándose del apretado abrazo.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? – repitió Ron desconcertado aún tratando de retenerla con más fuerza de la necesaria.

–¡Suéltame! ¿Qué te pasa Ron? ¿Quién eres?... ¿Por qué me jaloneas?

–Lo siento, pero qué… por qué…

–Es que las cosas no son así Ron, no… esto no es buena idea.

La castaña se puso de pie y sin voltear atrás caminó sobre la colina hasta llegar al castillo mientras detrás dejaba a un Ron más que desconcertado, frustrado y ahora hasta preocupado. Sabía que había hecho algo mal y en el fondo de su cabeza sabía qué había sido, pero acá en la superficie él creía no saberlo por lo cual prefirió pensar que seguramente… _Hermione estaba en sus días_.

**A/N: Queridos amigos, me tardé lo se, y desgraciadamente no puedo garantizarles que no lo volveré a hacer porque la verdad es que eso de ser adulto le quita a uno las posibilidades de hacer cosas maravillosas como esta: escribir. Pe****ro lo seguiré intentando. Besos.**

**Y otra cosa: Este fue el segundo strike lo que nos deja con un marcador de 2 strikes y dos bases… chicos, que creen que llegue primero, la base, el strike o meterán Home run alcanzando la carrera???? Motíveneme dándome su opinión.**


	6. Base bien robada

**Base robada**.

La mala racha que tuvieron los chicos desgraciadamente continuó por varias semanas más. Las chicas decidieron hacerle saber a sus novios que tienen derecho a tener otras actividades, y además que no siempre tienen que estar con ganas de encenderse entre sus brazos, que la vida tiene más cosas bellas que esa, y que si quieren estar con ellas, tendrán que compartir con ellas algo más que saliva.

Tanto Harry como Ron aceptaron a regañadientes la premisa, y sí, lograron sobrevivir a pesar de un balance de besos con lengua que estuvo en números rojos. Ni hablar de lo demás. Aquél fue el mejor bimestre para su boleta de calificaciones del colegio. Sólo que a ellos ese detalle no los hacía saltar de gusto como a Hermione.

Para las fechas de vacaciones de Pascua, estaba ya entrando la primavera y acababa de pasar el cumpleaños que le daba a Ron 18 años. Dieciocho años de pureza y castidad que se rebelaban dentro del pelirrojo. Su cuerpo reclamaba, parecía demasiada espera, demasiada inocencia de la que ya no quedaba nada en absoluto, al menos en su cabeza.

Harry andaba ya por las mismas, a él le faltaban unos meses todavía para cumplirlos pero su cuerpo no distinguía diferencia. No veía la hora de que Ginny volviera a ser tan persuasible como al principio de su noviazgo, pero la chica había cogido confianza y ahora lo tenía a pan con agua.

Entonces con motivo de las fiestas, permitieron a los alumnos pasar una semana con sus familias, lo que llegaba en muy buen momento para cambiar un poco la rutina, para desenfadarlos de los deberes de la escuela, y… quitarle los pretextos a las chicas, además.

Pero tampoco era que las chicas fueran perversas ni de piedra, ellas también sintieron un alivio con la llegada de ese descanso. Fin a los deberes y un poco de relajamiento, tiempo únicamente para pasarla bien.

Al tercer día, después de pasar con la familia ratos muy agradables, el trío se encontró una tarde platicando echados en el piso de la habitación de Ron. Después de un rato, Harry salió para ir al baño, pero la salida se hizo larga. Ron y Hermione se quedaron hablando hasta que después de un rato se hizo un silencio largo entre ellos, haciendo evidente la ausencia de Harry.

–¿Y Harry? – preguntó Ron mirando rápidamente hacia su reloj, con mirada vigilante.

–Roon…

Ron entonces se giró y pegándose al suelo estiró la mano para sacar algo de debajo de su cama mientras Hermione lo miraba desconcertada. Cuando Ron sacó la mano de debajo de la cama traía una oreja extensible con una línea que parecía no terminar.

–No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. – dijo Hermione sorprendida mientras Ron acomodaba el cable para escuchar. –¡Respétalos!

–Los respeto. Les estoy dando espacio de privacidad, pero si yo empiezo a oír por aquí, algo que no me guste, iré y tocaré la puerta para _invitarlos_ a jugar quidditch…

Mientras Ron hablaba los sonidos de la oreja extensible comenzaron ya a escucharse. Ginny reía quedamente, en secreto.

–…mamá te consiente siempre que vienes. – dijo la pelirroja.

–Quisiera que tú mamá fuera mi novia…

–Bobo…

Entonces Hermione retiró la oreja de las manos de Ron tapando los sonidos con su mano.

–¿Ahora te pondrás a espiarlos? Eres mal hermano y eres mal amigo… ¡y además mal novio!

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso?

–¡Porque eres idiota! Después de hace mucho estamos aquí, solos… ¿y tu te pones a espiar a Harry?

–Es que no quiero que se pase de cabrón, mas vale que lo vigile… Pero, nosotros… no importa, podemos…

–¿Podemos hacer eso que no quieres que haga Harry? Te guste o no Harry siente lo mismo que tú. Y Ginny… si siente lo que yo siento ahora, está en problemas.

Hermione finalizó su frase con una mirada que sedujo completamente al pelirrojo. Ron respondió de inmediato acercándose a besarla. Era cierto, su falta de atención hacia ella era reprobable y estúpida. El beso, hizo a Hermione llevar su mano hacia el cuello de Ron soltando la oreja extensible que dejó libres los sonidos de la otra habitación. No se oía nada. Ron y Hermione siguieron con su beso hasta que, justo cuando se hacía más apasionado, se escuchó una pesada inhalación y un sonido inconfundible de beso profundo, que no era el de ellos.

Mientras Ron seguía besando a Hermione, abrió ligeramente los ojos mirando hacia la oreja extensible como si además fuera a mostrarle lo que sucedía. La castaña intensificó el beso y se acercó más a él. El ruido de sus propios besos cubría un poco el de la otra pareja. Ron se olvidó un poco de ellos y empezó a sentir la sangre en su cuerpo calentarse, se le escapó un jadeo y jaló a Hermione poniéndola a horcajadas sobre él, y reanudaron su caliente besuqueo.

–Hueles a jazmines… - se oyó la voz de Harry apenas muy bajo seguido de chupetes sutiles.

Hermione clavó la cara en el cuello de Ron dándole besos chupados por el cuello que lo estremecieron. Él respondió resbalando las manos sobre sus nalgas con cautela. Sus miradas se encontraron sensualmente mientras Ron se quedó acariciándola. Entonces los chasquidos de los besos al otro lado se hicieron continuos y ansiosos y les siguió lo que fue un claro jadeo femenino. Ron volvió a voltear hacia la oreja con atención unos momentos. El silencio absoluto regresó.

De cualquier manera Ron esperó un momento y ante la ausencia de acción por parte de su amigo, se abalanzó sobre la boca de Hermione con una serie de besos muy profundos mientras pegaban más sus cuerpos. Volvieron a oírse chasquidos. Lenguas en movimiento en ambas parejas. Los sonidos se confundían, se acompañaban. Harry jaló aire antes de ahogarse, mientras Hermione gemía suavemente con sus besos.

Ron estaba duro, y ahora que tenía a Hermione encima, con su peso recargado justo sobre su regazo no perdió la oportunidad de restregarse. Hermione le correspondió moviendo su cadera contra él, pero curiosamente fue Harry quien respondió con un pujido.

–Me… me encantas… -susurró calientemente el pelinegro seguido de un beso tan sonoro, que por el puro sonido se adivinaba la imagen.

Esta vez la mirada de Ron no fue hacia la oreja sino hacia la puerta. Hermione se rió.

–Déjalos en paz. Se están agasajando como nosotros. – dijo en secreto la chica muy pegado a su oído.

El pelirrojo volvió a besarla mientras se restregaba contra ella y esta vez acariciaba efusivamente su delantera. Los besos sonoros continuaron con el héroe de los ojos verdes al tiempo que Ron exploraba bajo la blusa sobre la piel desnuda de su novia. Al mismo tiempo que Hermione jadeó, sonó una risita de Ginny. Ron tenía los dedos en los pezones de Hermione, la risa de Ginny no parecía tan peligrosa como para distraerse.

–Ooh…

Gemido contenido, _muy sugerente_, por parte de la pelirroja.

–¡Chingada madre! – se quejó el pelirrojo sacando las manos perezosamente de la blusa de Hermione.

Ron se puso de pie con calma y salió de la habitación mientras Hermione se detenía un segundo para abrocharse el sostén y esconder la oreja extensible debajo de la cama. Lo alcanzó cuando golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de su hermana con toda la mano.

–¿!SII!? –gritó rápidamente la chica.

–Vamos a jugar quidditch… ¡Abre!

Se escucharon unos ruidos y un segundo después Ginny abrió.

–Claro, vamos. – dijo Ginny.

Harry tenía chapas en las mejillas y trataba de fingir una sonrisa fracasando absolutamente. Ginny por su parte, tenía abrochados 3 de los 6 botones de su blusa, uno de ellos en el lugar equivocado, y para colmo se podía ver como su brassiere flotaba bajo la blusa, evidentemente desabrochado.

–Harry, ¿estabas aquí? – preguntó Ron con una mala actuación.

–Err, si… - respondió Harry mientras Ron lo jalaba fuera de la habitación escaleras abajo.

–Vale, los alcanzo en un segundo. –gritó Ginny.

Cuando los chicos les dieron la espalda, las chicas no pudieron evitar compartir una mirada sofocada y la risa de comprensión.

**

* * *

**

N/A: Bueno ahora si. Hubo robo de base lo que significa que tenemos corredores en tercera y dos Strikes. No hay vuelta a atrás, o meten la carrera o se ponchan y quedan fuera… Prox capi, será el final. ¡Hagan sus pronósticos!


End file.
